


Being His.

by SS98



Series: Little Lamb. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Angry Harry, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dominant Harry, Engineer Harry, Engineer Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Interior Designer Harry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Pining, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Harry, Pregnant Louis, Protective Harry, Rut, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS98/pseuds/SS98
Summary: “Finally.” Louis’ musical giggle is Harry’s charm and he almost grows furious that others nearby gets to hear that sound. “I was beginning to think I’d never get to do anything for you.”Harry smirks to himself. “You do plenty for me, Omega. Your body is most enjoyable.”Louis scoffs to feign indifference but the blush in his cheeks and unsuppressable smile speaks only true. “What’s your stupid request?”Harry first asks for Louis’ hand by holding out his own and beginning to play with his boy’s slender fingers while he thinks of an agreeable way to say it. “For your heat next month, I would ask that you not take the control shot.”





	Being His.

Louis tossed the salad with such focus it had to amuse the Alpha seated across from him at the kitchen island. He glared briefly at his mate before returning to his attention on dinner. The culinary arts were not what came easily to Louis while they seemed to be merely another set of Harry’s amassed skills. Just recently he’s begun to tick off the success in making certain dishes, initially under Harry’s close inspection, and tonight had lasagne, salad and cheesecake on the menu.

“Having fun, lamb?” Harry was analysing what lay before him on his Macbook screen but the quirk of his eyebrow was all for Louis.

His Omega rolled his eyes and liberated the lasagne from the oven with finesse. “Oh shut it. You could have done that in your office, you know.”

Harry hummed, pinching his bottom lip with that trademark seductiveness that came to the Alpha like air stuck to living lungs. Something as menial as tapping his pencil or removing his tie after a day of client appointments had the power to make Louis shudder. “I would not dare disgrace my mother by being a subpar Alpha and allowing you to tackle this new venture alone.”

“Sure.” Louis set the casserole down on a cooling rack and kept it excellently hidden when his finger made contact with the sizzling porcelain. He looks up, seeking an alternate topic to throw any possibility that Harry noticed his incident but the Alpha is already standing. “Weren’t you supposed to meet that Hamptons client today?”

“Yes.” Harry’s eyes were green every other day but right now they were dark crystals containing single stars. He had a frown etched onto his forehead when he rounded the corner and Louis just ended up getting crowded against the counter after a poor escape attempt. “Do you wish for me to leave you more often?”

“Of course not.” Louis tried ducking under Harry’s arm in trying to reach the fridge but his Alpha hauled him back into these tight confines, bringing the burnt appendage to his lips.

Harry kissed Louis’ fingertip and gave his derriere a firm squeeze before backing away, returning to his seat. “I rescheduled the client for tomorrow. There were site checks I had to get done today.”

“Oh right.” Louis minutely shakes his head to rid his conscience of Harry’s mercurial approach. One second had him backing Louis up against the wall until their skin touched and the next he’s settling in for more blueprint scans. “I’ve never been to any of your sites. How’s the one in Switzerland coming along?”

“You most likely never will, lamb. My sites are occupied by Alphas and a rare few Betas in their prime.” Harry scowls at the notebook he’s scribbling on at the prospect. “The Switzerland skyscraper was completed a week ago. I refused to attend the opening ceremony.”

“Why?” Louis dished out his dinner and Harry’s, the suitable proportions being something of vivid comparison. Harry’s salad was always greater in quantity than Louis’ while his dessert was minimal.

Harry accepted the plate from his mate blindly, making Louis laugh under his breath at how robotic he became when he had to multitask. Once, the Omega had laid in bed beside Harry for three hours before the Alpha noticed he was doodling teacups and stick figures on his arm. “The expense of travelling to Switzerland to see a building I had constructed exactly as I imagined it, is not economical.”

Louis had to feed Harry his dinner or the Alpha would forget to eat entirely until it was too late and against his dietician’s routine for him. Each forkful was met with silent gratitude that the Omega need not hear to revel in. He stood at the sink whilst washing the dishes and sipping from his wine glass when arms closed around him, a strong scent washed over him with a shiver.

“Finally decided I was worth abandoning your work for?” Louis jested, but the growl he was met with was far too hostile. He angled his head to meet Harry’s gaze, nudging the Alpha’s cheek with a little whine. “I’m kidding, Harry.”

The Alpha accepted Louis’ kiss with a huff and parted lips but he tightened his hold until his mate was a pile of hormones at his mercy. Louis whimpered at the nip to their bond-mark, fisting Harry’s curls in his efforts to keep the Alpha’s mouth on his neck. “I’d abandon anything for you, little lamb.”

Their usual hour to be in bed was nine o’clock but Harry had to return to his work because the client he ought to be meeting tomorrow is high-profile and much in demand by all aspiring engineers who would claw their eyes out to have Harry’s reputation. Louis listened to his Alpha during a phonecall to the very same client and yawned half a dozen times before he could leave to do anything else. Now, he waited for Harry to come to sleep with leaden eyelids and his body curled up in his nest where he could go unharmed by the world.

“There you are.” Louis didn’t know what time it was that Harry’s voice reached his ear but he responded with a weak yawn and grabbed his Alpha’s wrist, pulling that steely arm around him. The familiar warmth and outline against him made his nest complete. “Rest, my Omega. I’m here now.”

*    *    *    *    *

Harry’s obnoxious alarm blared beside the Alpha’s head and he had a decimal second to switch it off before it disturbed his dozing mate. He checked the time customarily before bundling Louis up against him and breathed in the boy’s scent along with their combined aromas as tucked into the crevices of their nest. Louis had a day off today and he didn’t want his mate getting up before it was necessary.

That politeness flew out the window when he shifted and discovered that the dilemma was truly his. The scent that perfumed the air was that of his own arousal and Louis was minutely responding in his sleep, drowsily sniffling and whimpering into his pillow when familiar hands begin the inspection of his body. Harry’s Omega awakens to the security to being wrapped up in his dominant’s arms.

“’arry?” Louis mumbles drunkenly whilst fending off the talons of sleep that threatened to drag him under again. The tangible aroma of his Alpha needing his body makes for a greater bargain.

“How are you this morning, lamb?”

Harry prevented any audible response from his mate because he’s smothering the boy’s lips with his own; smirking at the whine he draws out. Cupping the right side of Louis’ face, he deepens the kiss to distract Louis when he’s crawling on top of the boy, flattening their bodies out to be irrevocably entwined. There’s a moment every day when Harry grants himself the distasteful image of not having Louis in his life after saying or doing something to turn the Omega away. It’s a nightmare he has yet to brave.

“Feeling better every minute.” Louis threw his arms around Harry’s shoulders and drew him nearer, breathing in his Alpha’s scent.

Harry tilted his hips into the space between Louis’ legs, alerting his drowsy mate of his evident arousal. He growls animalistically at Louis’ feigned helplessness. The Alpha in him needs his Omega to acknowledge his sexual prowess, to appreciate the dominance that will forever sate him like nobody else can. Louis runs his hands up the length of Harry’s back to dig his nails into the sculpted exterior just above the Alpha’s shoulders. The resounding rumble he gets in return is enough to set fire to his most private depths, as if the primal caress of his mate’s nature can touch him where is most intimate.

Their morning matings were always hurried instead of languid, and desperate to join their bodies as if they’re in a race with time itself. Louis would often be the one in charge at these obscene hours to amuse his Alpha greatly; he’d climb onto Harry’s lap and draw the man to him. Harry would stop smirking only when Louis was settled on his girth, whining in his ear as his deliciously tight body grew accustomed to the intrusion.

Harry grabbed the bottoms of Louis’ thighs and hooked them over his hips for later convenience when he needed to dictate their rhythm. He took Louis’ face in his palms and smiled at the boy’s frustration at their more urgent proceedings being ignored. The tint of his skin would become pink and his nipples hardened under Harry’s merciless ministrations; he’d bare his teeth when Harry started grinding into him but would not fuck him.

“You are gorgeous when you fight me, lamb.” Harry curled his fist around Louis’ throat harmlessly and thumbed over their bond mark. He silenced his pouting Omega with a stunning kiss, starting to move his hips in agonising slowness.

Louis directed Harry’s mouth to the distinct bite mark on his neck for affectionate nips and suckling, shuddering at his Alpha’s callous treatment. He cried out when Harry began to buck his hips at intervals that seemed to grow wider by the moment and revelled in the wild thrusting between his thighs. Sweat gleamed on his skin as he became more flushed and his body rocked in time with Harry’s pace.

They knotted when the curtains drew back to expose the sunlight that crept onto their nest, and Louis lay on his back with a look of sheer contentment. Harry treated his Omega to random nibbles and kisses to his features while his knot throbbed in the clenching confines of his beloved. He lay over his mate, dragging his tongue over the spots where Louis sweated to clean the boy. It’s an act that has yet to die amongst traditional Alphas who sought to care for their Omegas in totality.

“I am working late tonight.” Harry says in a drawl, pausing to do so before continuing his previous actions.

Louis hummed, stuffing a pillow under his head and carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Thank you for telling me but you don’t have to next time.”

“I won’t be taking that into consideration.” Harry squeezed his Omega’s bottom shamelessly. “Omega, a client of mine insists we meet for a business dinner. I’d like for you to be there.”

“Well, since you asked me so politely how can I say no?” Louis teased the unimpressed Alpha, giggling at his mate’s frown.

“Mockery will do you no good.”

“I disagree.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s flushed cheek when the Alpha comes to loom over him, broad limbs caging him in. “Getting to see you mad is twice as adorable as getting to see you ask me on a date.”

Louis ends up agreeing in hurried obedience when Harry took him again, from behind and without caution. He usually enjoyed being able to relish in the dominant presence above him and between his quaking thighs but sometimes Harry wanted to _take_ and there was no diverting his intentions with a body like Louis’ at his disposal. The Alpha _claimed_ his mate for the final time that morning, most soundly.

*    *    *    *    *

“Come, lamb. You look as breath-taking as always and have nothing to fear.” Harry helped Louis out of the high-rise Jeep by entirely lifting his feet off the ground, chuckling at his boy’s stifled gasp.

There was no lie about Louis’ beauty when he was dressed as plainly and modestly as would speak bluntly of his character. Above his skin tight black jeans was a pearly wool sweater that flowed effortlessly over his behind. Harry had approved of the humble look at first sight, losing himself to an unusual but not uncalled for impressed whistle, before allowing his hands to _wander._

“Harry, people are looking.” Louis chastises, grasping his mate’s shoulders firmly to remain upright while his feet remained uprooted from the tar road. He’s uncertainly glancing in all directions at the strangers happening by them.

The Alpha growls, defiant and possessive of his beloved, whilst clutching the boy to his chest. Harry allows Louis to stand on his own legs but does not bother with letting him venture further. They’re off the road and outside their intended restaurant for a moment while Harry brushes Louis’ fringe into a neat arch; his lips graze the boy’s temple. Louis grips his Alpha’s lapels in tight fists and breathes in the overwhelming scent of protection.

“What time are they coming?” Louis whispers, a squeak escaping him when Harry nudges him on into the restaurant.

The ambiance is warm, akin to the vast yet quaint detail of the most robust establishments. Louis seems to love it from the first instant that he sets foot indoors; the toasted clay ornaments and low-hanging chandeliers are all dimmed for the romanticism present in this evening. They are led to a private booth towards the quieter region in the restaurant and their menus are handed out for browsing while they wait to be joined by Harry’s guests.

Louis had never been to one of Harry’s professional business dinners before and had turned into a hurricane of anxiety before they left home. His Alpha had been amused up until visible signs of stress began to show; the redness in Louis’ face, the trembling fingers and hurried words were no joke. He captured his mate and, fully dressed in his evening suit, laid down with his Omega to ease those flaring nerves. Looking at his beauty of a lover now under the dim restaurant lighting and sipping lemon water, Harry had an epiphany.

“Louis?” He had no symptoms of reluctance when those deep blue and unmistakeable trademark orbs flicked over to him. Harry speaks before Louis can part his lips. “I have a favour to request of you.”

“Finally.” Louis’ musical giggle is Harry’s charm and he almost grows furious that others nearby gets to hear that sound. “I was beginning to think I’d never get to do anything for you.”

Harry smirks to himself. “You do plenty for me, Omega. Your body is most enjoyable.”

Louis scoffs to feign indifference but the blush in his cheeks and unsuppressable smile speaks only true. “What’s your stupid request?”

Harry first asks for Louis’ hand by holding out his own and beginning to play with his boy’s slender fingers while he thinks of an agreeable way to say it. “For your heat next month, I would ask that you not take the control shot.”

Louis felt his world tilting on its axis and had he not been sitting, the words of his Alpha might have made him faint. Every heat, the Omega had the option of acquiring a birth control injection to keep them from conceiving. It was healthier and more convenient than having to take a pill every day for the entire year. The decision was not up to the Alpha but Louis supposes that is why Harry made it a request. He wanted to start their family and Louis, while never entirely forgetting the possibility, had begun to think his Alpha never wanted pups.

“You….-” Louis stammers and fails to harness any comprehensible response. “You’re asking me this _now_?”

The Alpha across from him displays a surprised brief reaction in the widening of his eyes but returns to the lightly amused, closed lip expression as before. “I am.”

“When we’re about to have dinner with two of your clients?” Louis all but allows himself to kick his mate under the table. “Harry-”

“Hush.” Harry briefly glances about them and what he notices, Louis cannot fathom. The Alpha is suddenly waking up from the table and summoning their prim waitress to inform her that they will be back shortly. “Come with me, lamb.”

He takes Louis’ hand and tugs his Omega behind him, leading him through the tables to the exit. Louis almost has time to huff petulantly before his back is meeting the shadowed stone wall and a much broader Alpha is crowding him into a petite space. His breath catches in his throat the way it never fails to when Harry’s scent overpowers his senses, coursing through him wildly in the rejuvenation of their bond. Absentmindedly, Louis’ fists curl around Harry’s lapels and draws him nearer with a weak shudder, exposing his neck drunkenly for scenting.

“There he is. My sweet lamb.” Harry whispers against Louis’ pulsing throat, his palms securing the boy’s derriere in his hands. He has them hidden sufficiently from prying eyes but his edginess is undeniable. “I do apologise for my poor timing.”

“It’s okay.” Louis speaks so softly that his breath masks his voice and he isn’t entirely sure that he spoke at all, because Harry is nibbling on his pulse and all he can focus on is the sensations it creates. _“Alpha.”_

Louis is putty in Harry’s hands regardless of the situation and now is no exception. His Alpha goes to great lengths to ensure Louis’ safety in public when he is slightly beside himself. “I’d like to ask again.”

Louis starts to shake his head. “I want to. I want to have your pups.”

Harry feels a smile donning his features and masks it by planting a kiss on his mate’s skin. That lucid moment is spoiled by the invading scent of a foreign Alpha passing by, and Harry brings a hand up to press against the wall next to Louis’ head. He has to neglect his mate for a few heartbeats when his posture stiffens and the stranger only glances in their direction out of curiosity from the Omega’s subtly aroused scent. First, Louis feels the vibrations of Harry’s chest rumbling like unsettled beast beneath his fingertips before a furious growl erupts from the Alpha. He whimpers at the harsh sound and hides against Harry’s torso.

When Harry relaxes, Louis knows they’re alone again. The less controlled of the two pulls Louis in, leaning down to carelessly nuzzle the Omega’s bonded mark. “I have a good mind to cancel this preposterous dinner. My time will be much better spent in the company of you somewhere beneath me.”

Louis laughs, his eyes possessing a spellbinding light as he stretches his height so he stands on his tiptoes. To balance his weight with Harry’s hands resting on his hips, Louis throws his arms over the Alpha’s shoulders. He smiles smugly when his Alpha returns the gesture by allowing a faint, rippling growl to ensue; it carried a heavy undertone of possession and endless resolved dominance. Every Alpha had a trademark sound of protection or threatening and Harry used his to stake his claim on such a lovely mate.

“You can’t abandon this dinner. They’re your biggest clients.” Louis forcefully brings Harry’s face closer to his. “You can finish up and meet me at home.”

Harry chuckles; the sound is gravely and lightly teasing. “You humour me, lamb. You’re not going anywhere.”

To make certain of this, Harry picks Louis up around his middle and jerkily hoists him over his shoulder like a victory. Adding finesse to the conquer Harry lightly smacks the giggling Omega’s bottom. “Let’s get this dinner over with then, Alpha. I want to go home with you tonight as soon as possible.”

Harry’s dinner with his high profile Hampton clients go as exceptionally well as he anticipated. He had barely spoken however besides to offer the basic facts of his plan for their renovations, and to acquiesce when the night was over. Louis’ Alpha took care of the bill that followed their extravagant meal whilst trying not to be too fidgety in his seat. Having Harry’s firm grasp on his parted thighs was an avid distraction from any eating that took place. At one point his mate decided to extend his arm enough to cover the expanse of Louis’ belly, his thumb rubbing back and forth on the bare skin where their guests could not see.

It didn’t take all that long after passing the front door for Harry to allow his aroused and maddened inner Alpha to take control of his actions. He was quick and desperate when ripping through Louis’ pants to reach the bare skin beneath. Louis had let him without protest, and his slick production went into overdrive when Harry started kneading his bottom as if in a trance where he had no other priority.

His inner thighs grew damp and glistened with his wetnesss, which Harry dipped his palm to retrieve. The Alpha made a show of chewing his lip in rapt concentration when his fingers slid between Louis’ cheeks before bringing them to his lips. He savoured the taste of his mate from this obscene source before chucking his pants and gently nudging Louis’ legs further apart. His Omega whimpered at the warning to hold on tight, before Harry took him in the most primal manner.

Louis wrapped one arm around his Alpha’s shoulders and let his fingernails of the other dig into Harry’s pectoral. He was bucked harshly with each thrust of his Alpha that slammed into him, and bit down on his bottom lip to enjoy each sacred sensation spiralling blissfully through his core. Harry had a way with his hips that allowed his girth to reach the deepest parts of his mate to render blinding pleasure, his length doing it effortlessly until Louis was pleasantly sore. The door rattled at Louis’ back and he crossed his ankles to remain elevated whilst Harry took to gnawing harmlessly over their bond mark.

Louis’ leg would slip and Harry hiked it back up until the task became insufficient and the Alpha tested Louis’ flexibility. He watched as his Omega’s face twisted in pleasure when he pinned one of his knees dangerously close to his shoulder, effectively crushing Louis against the door. Harry kissed his Omega’s burning neck as a reward before starting to thrust again, grunting mindlessly at the tightness of his mate clenching around him.

Louis stuttered and choked on his ragged breaths when Harry slapped a palm onto the wall beside his head and slowed his hips to torturous grinding motions. The pressure within him was beautiful and enough to have Louis orgasm between them in the tight confines. He whined as he climaxed and Harry coaxed him through it with gentle words whispered huskily in his ear. The impending stretch of his knot brought Harry back to Earth, and he managed to bring Louis to the closest sofa before his hips took on their own deranged pace.

It was too hard and brutal but all too familiar to Louis, who bit his lip and scratched the couch vengefully as his behind turned a ripe red from the muscle pounding into it. His jaw was frozen in a gape and Harry kept his legs open while thrusting expertly into the heat that is for him alone. Louis mewled at the expanding of Harry’s knot and screamed without a care when the Alpha merely slowed down his thrusts but did not stop. His insides both loathed and revelled in the massage of the Alpha’s length, until Harry held his behind and buried himself forcefully to the hilt with a fierce groan.

When Harry began his customary ritual of stretching out his limbs and dipping his head to lick Louis’ damp skin clean, the latter presented himself obediently for the treatment. It became a burden to work around Louis’ sweater and so Harry pried it off him before bringing his mouth to the dusky nipples now visible to him. He listens to his Omega’s slowing heartbeat and monitors his subtle writhing from having his chest targeted by Harry’s tongue.

“Hush, Omega. Settle down.” Harry uses his hands to rub Louis’ sides all the way down to his knees. “I’m taking care of you now.”

Louis sighs and the Alpha timbre in Harry’s voice makes him relax when he normally would resist the placation. He closes his eyes and holds his mate’s hand while Harry resumes his previous task. “Can I ask you something, Harry?”

The Alpha hummed, already preoccupied with the skin over Louis’ jugular. “Ask, little lamb.”

“What made you think about us having pups tonight?”

Harry raises his head and is delicate about the way he moves to rearrange them. Louis makes one simper and he stops immediately to halt the entire process. “I have thought on it for many days, lamb. Imagining you with my pup renders a feeling in me I get greedier for each time I remember it. I want to be a father, but with your consent only.”

*    *    *    *    *

The night Harry came home with the news that he had to fly to Dubai for a meeting and consequent site visits, Louis also had informed his Alpha that his supervisor asked him to attend a week-long symposium in New York. He was ecstatic about going up until Harry said his part and they sat in tense silence across the kitchen island.

“How do we decide?” Louis looks up from his apple slices uncertainly. He knows Harry won’t force him to surrender something he truly wants to attend but also the Omega fears Harry will do exactly that to his own privilege.

The man across him remained silent for a moment longer before clearing his throat and those deep emerald eyes pinned Louis’ gaze. They were powerful, unforgiving. “I’ll postpone my meeting.”

“Harry-”

“Lamb, come here.” Harry sat back with his knees spread wide on the barstool and waited for his mate to round the corner, to settle between his legs. He captured both sides of his mate’s face securely. “Forgive me if I have failed to make this apparent enough but I’d rather forsake any future I have for my career than ask you to forfeit one day of anything that makes you happy. We will travel for your symposium and my clients in Dubai may feel free to employ another engineer’s services if the wait is unbearable for them.”

Louis beams so brilliantly that his singular joy dims all other illumination and Harry can’t help but chuckle, following his sweet Omega’s boldness in leaping onto his lap. The Alpha manages to stand from his seat quickly enough to catch his boy and spin him around in a playful manner that rewards him with his favourite giggle from the latter. He lives to make Louis proud and each time he does so is a stake to his honour as an Alpha.

“We should celebrate with pizza and wine.” Louis has turned mounting his Alpha in any angle into a common hobby of his, and thus hikes his legs over Harry’s hips with ease. He grins bashfully at his mate’s impressed expression. “How long is your Dubai trip going to be?”

Harry makes quick work of grabbing his cellphone off the counter and dialling a local pizzeria with Louis still draped around him comfortably. “A few weeks as it stands, lamb.”

“What about my heat?” Louis’ eyes widen at the reminder of this inevitable reality that is to be expected within the forthcoming weeks. “We’ll spend it in Dubai?”

“Does that sound too exotic for you?” Harry hangs up after finalising his order and smirks at his doubtful mate. “Talk to me, lamb.”

“I just- I don’t want to be away from home.” Louis admits uncertainly, wringing his fingers and biting his lip in thought. “This heat isn’t like all my others and I want to be in my nest.”

“Understood, Omega. There will be no compromise on that then.” Harry vows it for the sake of their bond and the pups they are proud to anticipate. He sits on the sofa and curls around his mate when Louis turns himself into a delightfully admirable ball. “We will return in time for your heat and only go back when you are absolutely ready.”

*    *    *    *    *

“There is nothing you can say to make me leave this room, Harry.” Louis was sprawled out on their hotel room bed with his obscene tiny black boxer briefs being the only clothing he cared for.

Their room is air-conditioned perfectly well as the weather in Dubai is no stranger to excessive humidity, but there were other reasons that Louis felt sweat still dripping down his spine. They just reached the Arab state after spending Louis’ heat at home and Harry, still parading around with his chest swollen from superior masculinity and pride, knew precisely why. His mate had to have conceived during their mating cycle if the livid symptoms were anything to go by.

Harry was on Louis for all hours of the day during the Omega’s unrelenting heat, mounting his mate at any moment it was needed. His knot was as exhausted as every other muscle in his body but the Alpha had never been so wildly pleasured. Now, he sat beside his lover and got his hand slapped away before he could assess the boy’s fever.

“This is a beautiful country, lamb.” Harry tapped away on his phone for a moment, delaying his meeting with the site manager by minutes. “When I return and the evening is cooler, we can have dinner downstairs.”

“Good luck with that.” Louis pouted his lips and it beckoned his mate for a kiss before he rolled onto his front. “Have fun on site.”

The Alpha felt remarkable amounts of ill duty leaving his diagnosable mate behind to work, but his concern was soon dissolved upon his return. Louis had turned the thermostat all the way up so stepping into their bedroom was akin to living in an ice cube, but that was of little concern to an Alpha of sufficient inner body heat. He found his mate snoring lightly into his pillow – the one he packed from their nest at home – with his limbs star-fished across the covers.

It was a futile cause trying to get Louis to accompany him anywhere so Harry stayed in with his mate after a long shower. His skin was warm which caused Louis to nudge him away, fussing audibly when Harry only held him tighter.

“I will indulge all of your requests, lamb. Any quirk of yours is a love of mine.” Harry kissed Louis’ temple and rocked the yawning other gently. “But I will not forfeit my right to hold you every night.”

“Take a cold shower next time please.” Louis returns his Alpha’s embrace with just as much fervour, clinging to his mate like the man presented a lifeline. “Do you think I’m pregnant?”

Harry chuckled in Louis’ ear, a husky timbre that sent silky chills down the latter’s spine. “Following the amount of times my knot took you, I have no doubt.”

“Don’t be so crude.” Louis’ eyes were still closed and it was a tragedy for Harry loved gazing into his mate’s brilliant blue eyes. “I don’t think it’s one.”

“What?”

“One pup.” Louis took Harry’s hand and laid it over his flat belly, allowing his Alpha to share in the electric hum of extra life as he does all day. He smiles softly when their lips meet. “It feels like there’s more.”

“My seed is most potent, lamb, and your body is more than welcoming.”

Louis sighs in this losing battle’s conclusion. “Strike two, Alpha.”

*    *    *    *    *

Harry hated pulling free of his mate; it was always his most anguished act from all their heated activities. It’s been a week in Dubai and Louis only left their hotel room to explore the lobby or remain in the car while they drove around to explore. However, when Harry returned from working on site yesterday he was forced into a chair and his lover climbed onto his lap to take the Alpha’s knot. There was much grace in Louis’ escapades up until he got desperate and Harry was at the mercy of his mate.

Louis was controlled by a neediness that astounded them both but during a nap that the Omega took advantage of, Harry researched at his bedside to discover that a constant physical connection to one’s mate is an intense sense of security. His Omega needed Harry in this most primal way while his pregnancy surfaced and matured. It was too common to be abominable and very endearing that even in slumber, Louis would shuffle in search of his Alpha’s scent.

“Hello, pretty boy.” Harry chuckled when all Louis did was hide under the covers, ashamed by his behaviour the night before.

The petite form of his mate made escaping from the Alpha’s paws easy until Harry grew desperate, and shoved the comforter aside to gather Louis’ squirming body. He sinks his teeth into their mating scar and subdues Louis.

“Might this embarrassment stem from regret?” Harry teased, pinching Louis’ hip and dragging his nails lightly over the boy’s tummy.

“No.” Louis stretches the tightness in his muscles and wiggles his bottom for no particular reason that lights Harry’s senses on fire from the expulsion of a divine scent. “I have nothing but fondness for your knot.”

Harry punished the remark by smacking Louis’ bottom but his humour is no less honest. “Perhaps my _crudeness_ is becoming part of you as well, lamb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my fear of having a spider creeping up my wall while I post this. Leave a comment to put on my tombstone.


End file.
